


haunted

by transarmin



Series: Eremin Week 2019 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transarmin/pseuds/transarmin
Summary: Eremin week day 4: Costume Party. Eren finds himself getting the hots for Armin on Halloween.





	haunted

**Author's Note:**

> first of all sorry this is so short, i wish it could have been longer since i love the concept of it but i've been pretty sick and i have an important assignment due tomorrow. if there's any mistakes please lmk i'm too out of it to notice them myself atm
> 
> anyways thank you so much for reading though, it means a lot to me!

Eren knows, from the moment Armin steps out of his bedroom, that he is absolutely fucked.

He regrets ever suggesting that they go to this stupid party at the frat house. His friends were all reluctant at first, knowing the place would be swarming with idiots like Floch, but it was Eren who convinced them it would be a fun way to spend their Halloween. He spent weeks excitedly planning his outfit (he’s a modern day vampire, in all black with winged eyeliner and fake blood dripping down his chin) and he’d been actually looking forward to it. Right until this moment.

“What do you think?” Armin inquires, spinning around to show off his Halloween costume. He giggles and covers his face, no doubt giddy and embarrassed about the whole thing. 

When Armin told Eren he was dressing as a ghost, he imagined a white sheet with two holes cut for the eyes, not this. Here Armin is stood before him looking like a photograph out of a history textbook. Or some kind of historical themed porno. He’s dressed in a navy and white sailor costume, hat and all. His shorts are _very _tight and _very _short and leave nothing to the imagination. Worst of all he’s wearing a pair of thigh-high white socks, and the sight of those makes Eren’s thoughts run wild. His cheeks are covered in sparkly glitter and his lips look plump and shiny - he’s probably wearing lip balm, and Eren can’t help wondering what flavor it is. He stares at his best friend with his mouth agape, unable to find any words to express his feelings. Armin looks so cute. And more than that he looks _hot_ \- a word Eren has never used to describe him before and now he feels like a terrible friend for even thinking it.

“Eren?” Armin’s voice snaps him out of his haze.

“Uh,” he says dumbly, not knowing how the hell he’s supposed to react in this situation, “I thought you were coming as a ghost.”

“I am a ghost,” Armin tells him, smiling proudly, “I’m the ghost of an Edwardian sailor who drowned during a storm and haunts the crew of passing ships, seducing them and then manipulating them into sinking their vessel.”

Eren can’t help smirking at that. Of course Armin would plan out a whole backstory for his halloween costume. “Did sailors really dress like that?” he asks, and he finds his eyes wandering to the little bit of exposed skin of Armin’s milky thighs.

Armin chuckles. “Well, it’s not _entirely _historically accurate. But I thought it was more fun this way.”

And more torturous for Eren, apparently.

“Shall we go, then?”

::

The party is fun, and it’s nice to catch up with all their friends. But all through the evening Eren is distracted by Armin. He’s seeing him in a way he never has before. Sure, he’s always thought Armin was cute. Pretty. But Armin looks _sexy_ with his thigh-highs and his shorts that cling to the curves of his ass. It looks so soft, squishy. It’s a struggle not to reach out and touch it. Eren shakes his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. But it’s too late. He’s already getting a boner. In the middle of a Halloween party, because of his best friend. He really is an awful person.

He tries to slink away to the bathroom but that ends up being his downfall. Armin follows him into the corridor, and suddenly it’s just the two of them alone.

“You okay, Eren?” Armin asks, and the genuine concern in his voice makes Eren feel so guilty, “You’ve seemed a little off.”

Eren forces a smile. “I’m fine,” he lies. He really hopes Armin doesn’t look down and notice that he’s half hard. “Totally fine.”

“No you’re not, you’re lying,” Armin says. Eren groans at how observant he is, though it’s only natural after all these years of friendship Armin would be able to tell. Eren has never been a very good liar anyway.

He looks Armin up and down, licks his lips at the sight. “Um,” he says, “You’re, um.”

“I’m what?”

“You look hot, okay? That’s all.”

Armin stares at him, wide-eyed. He blinks. His cheeks slowly turn a soft hue of pink. As they stand there staring at each other Eren is terrified that he’s creeped him out.

“Oh,” Armin says, quiet, “You think so?”

Eren nods a little more enthusiastically than he means to. “Yeah,” he says, “You look really fucking hot dressed like that.”

A light seems to flash in Armin’s eyes, so quickly Eren wonders if he imagined it. But then Armin is approaching him with a calculated smile, and places his hands onto Eren’s hips. The touch burns. Eren swallows and feels his heart racing in his chest.

“What are you doing?” he asks, sounding clueless.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Armin retorts. He stands on his tiptoes and leans in close, whispering against Eren’s ear. “Kiss me.”

There’s no way Eren can resist that. The temptation is too great, and Armin too seductive. He cups Armin’s face in his hands and kisses him, hot and passionate, relishing in the soft little sounds Armin makes when he does.

“Ow,” Armin says suddenly, and Eren realizes he’s bit him with his stupid plastic fangs. He takes them out of his mouth and tucks them into his pocket.

“They were annoying me anyway,” he says, then goes back to kissing Armin like his life depends on it.

At some point Eren’s mouth moves to Armin’s jawline, tracing desperate kisses there, and then he’s sucking at the soft skin of Armin’s neck. Armin moans, and the noise makes Eren’s whole body vibrate. He can’t help pinching a little with his teeth, sucking harder. Armin yelps. Eren pulls away, looks at him worriedly.

“Fuck, did I hurt you?” he asks, but he relaxes when Armin just laughs.

“No, it felt good. You really are a vampire, huh.”

“I guess so.”

Eren takes a moment to admire the emerging hickey on Armin’s neck, and traces his finger along it gently. Then they go back to making out. Eren has never felt so aroused by a kiss before. Maybe it’s the fact he’s a little buzzed from the few drinks he’s had tonight, but this is really the best kiss he’s ever had. It feels like they’re kissing like that forever, and then a familiar voice stops them in their tracks.

“Took you long enough,” Jean says smugly.

Eren and Armin turn to look, eyes wide in panic. They’ve been caught. All of their friends are stood watching them with smirks on their faces. When Eren sees Mikasa staring at him with one raised eyebrow and her arms folded, he wants to drop dead.

It was totally worth it, though.


End file.
